Biskuit Coklat
by aiharacchi
Summary: Senyuman bak matahari musim panas. Mudah cemburu. Pengertian. Dan tidak peka. Itu semua adalah Maehara Hiroto. MaeIso, slight!KoroIso, slight!MaeHina (disarankan baca Coklat Karamel terlebih dahulu) Happy Reading Minna-san


**Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[ Biskuit Coklat ]**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **Maehara — Isogai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i.**

Namanya Maehara Hiroto, atau biasa Isogai panggil Maehara, meski sudah kenal lebih dari tujuh tahun.

Laki – laki itu seperti musim panas. Rambut jingganya yang sengaja dipanjanginnya itu menampakan kehangatan musim panas. Parasnya yang tampan dan ramah senyum itu membuat siapa saja mau mendekatinya—rata – rata para cewek yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Maehara tidak ada duanya. Dia baik dan simpel. Tubuhnya sering dilatih untuk olahraga. Maehara memang tidak begitu jago dengan pelajaran akademik, namun kalau sudah berurusan dengan musik, dia yang ahlinya.

Mengenal selama tujuh tahun, membuat Isogai lengket dengan Maehara. Setiap hari mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Makan siang juga selalu bersama. Kadang – kadang, Isogai sering menginap ke rumah Maehara, atau Maehara menginap di rumahnya.

Karena itu, sebetulnya Isogai memiliki perasaan khusus dengan Maehara.

Ya, perasaan ini lebih dari seorang teman...

Hari ini adalah tahun pertama Maehara dan Isogai menginjak kelas tiga. Entah beruntung atau tidak, mereka sama – sama jatuh di kelas End. Well, setidaknya mereka masih bisa bersama, itu sudah cukup bagi Isogai.

"Yosh. Kita duduk di depan saja!" seru Maehara langsung _take_ dua bangku di depan. "Kalau dibelakang, pasti kurang fokus."

"Tak masalah." Isogai langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Maehara. "Lagian juga nilai akademik masih bermasalah. Jadi di depan juga bukan hal buruk."

"Ah, Isogai jangan diingatkan lagi! Aku hampir saja mati gara – gara nilaiku ngeri—ayahku marah – marah habisan lagi."

Isogai mendesah, "Lagian saat ujian kau ngajakin main mulu. Kan jadinya kita masuk kelas ini. Mulai kedepan kita harus perbaiki lagi."

"Hehehe. Mohon bantuannya!" seru Maehara sambil nyengir. "Kita selalu menjadi **teman** kan?"

"..."

Rasanya hati Isogai ingin retak.

.

Meskipun Isogai suka dengan Maehara, status mereka masih dalam _friendzone_.

.

.

.

 **ii.**

Belakangan Maehara dekat dengan Hinata.

Sekarang—saat jam istirahat siang—Maehara sedang sibuk menulis essai bahasa inggris untuk dipresentasi kedepan bersama Hinata. Ini memang tugas pasangan cewek-cowok, Maehara kedapatan Hinata. Hanya saja melihat Maehara tampak asyik dengan Hinata membuat Isogai cemburu. Apalagi Maehara sering ngegombalin Hinata dan membuat cewek itu malu.

Mana lagi sekarang, sejak Koro-sensei datang, Maehara sudah tidak disamping dengan Isogai. Hinata duduk diantara mereka (Isogai menganggapnya orang ketiga). Karena itulah, Maehara lebih sering berdiskusi dengan Hinata ketimbang dirinya. Lebih sering mengobrol dengan Hinata. Lebih sering makan siang bersama Hinata daripada dirinya.

Astaga...! Isogai benar – benar cemburu sekarang!

Tanpa disadari Isogai, manik coklat Maehara memperhatikan gerak – gerik Isogai terlihat tenang di mejanya (Meski di dalam hatinya Isogai cemburu. Well, Isogai memang aktor jenius kalau urusan menyembunyikan perasaan dengan Maehara). Dia menyantap _bento_ -nya seorang diri. Maehara menatap lekat – lekat Isogai. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Isogai.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menoleh kebelakang—yang daritadi diperhatikan Maehara. Ada Isogai Yuuma, sedang menikmati bekalnya. "Ada apa dengan Isogai?"

"Dia lagi cemburu."

Alis mata Hinata terangkat sebelah, "Cemburu? Tahu darimana?"

"Liat aja pucuk Isogai."'

Sontak, Hinata memperhatikan pucuk Isogai. Pucuk itu bergerak—naik, turun, naik, turun—dengan tempo cepat.

Naik. Turun. Naik. Turun.

Maehara terkekeh, "Kalau Isogai cemburu, pasti pucuknya gerak – gerak sendiri."

"..."

.

.

.

 **iii.**

Maehara itu tipe orang mudah cemburu, meski dia adalah seorang playboy.

Memang seharusnya playboy sejati itu tidak boleh cemburu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau 'sahabat'nya didekatin orang lain dan melupakannya sendirian. Ayolah, dia bukanlah orang yang memiliki hati baja. Malahan dia itu sangat mudah cemburuan.

Contohnya sekarang. Sepulang sekolah, Maehara dan Isogai memutuskan latihan musik di ruang musik. Maehara biasanya selalu bermain biola dan Isogai memainkan piano tua yang menjadi satu – satu alat musik di gedung kelas 3-E. Hanya saja kali ini, gurita kuning datang ke ruang musik, ikut berlatih bersama Maehara dan Isoagi.

"Nufufu~ seharusnya jangan tekan do yang itu. Rasanya terlalu rendah. Coba kita pakai Do=F, pasti nadanya jauh lebih bagus."

Isogai mengangguk mendengarkan intruksi Koro-sensei. Jemarinya menyentuh tuts sesuai nada yang diintruksikan. Lebih terdengar merdu dibandingkan sebelumnya; "Waow, sensei! Kau tahu tentang musik?!"

"Tentu saja. Sensei paling suka musik opera—terutama ketika penyanyinya seksi sekalii." Langsung saja kulit Koro-sensei berubah menjadi warna merah jambu.

"Hahaha. Aku sih lebih suka musik klasik, apalagi karya Mozart."

"Karya Mozart, yang selalu menggugah hati seseorang. Sensei suka karyanya sebelum detik – detik kematiannya. Nada itu benar – benar mengena ke hati sensei."

Dan seterusnya.

Maehara memandang mereka asam. Daritadi di ruang musik, keberadaan dia dilupakan—main biola sendirian tanpa pengiring piano. Bahkan nada sumbang sekalipun, yang Maehara sengaja, sama sekali tidak membuat mereka menoleh. Malahan mereka makin asyik mendiskusikan permainan piano. Juga mereka duduk berdekatan dalam satu bangku. Hanya lima belas senti memisahkan mereka. Isogai terlihat menikmati berbicara dengan Koro-sensei. Melupakan Maehara begitu saja

Oh...! Apa mereka mengira Maehara dinding hah?!

Karena sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit ini, Maehara langsung meletakan biolanya. Langsung saja, dia duduk dicelah mereka berdua, dengan wajah masam. Bahkan membuat Koro-sensei terpaksa bergeser beberapa senti.

"Maehara-kun! Kamu kenapa sih tiba – tiba duduk begini! Sempit!" protes Isogai. Sayangnya Maehara ataupun Koro-sensei tidak mau menyingkir dari bangku itu.

"Masa bodoh! Aku sakit hati!" seru Maehara kesal.

.

Detik kemudian, bangku yang mereka duduki ambruk seketika.

(Penyebab: Koro-sensei yang kelebihan muatan. Maehara tidak bersalah kok)

.

.

.

 **iv.**

"Orang yang disukai Maehara-kun seperti apa?"

Serta-merta, Maehara beralih kearah asal suara itu, yang keluar dari mulut Isogai. Dari gelagatnya, Isogai tampak malu – malu, namun berusaha untuk tampil seperti biasanya. Tiba – tiba saja dia menanyakan tentang orang yang disukai Maehara, tumben sekali. Biasanya Isogai paling malas kalau sudah ngomongin soal cewek, apalagi mantan Maehara.

Sebetulnya kali ini Isogai menanyakannya itu untuk kepastian statusnya. Siapa tahu, dia bisa berada disamping Maehara lebih dari seorang teman—sebagai sepasang kekasih. Karena itulah, Isogai harus menanyakan tipe – tipe orang yang disukai Maehara, dan kalau mungkin dia akan berubah, seperti tipe yang disukai Maehara.

Demi cintanya dengan Maehara, apapun Isogai lakukan

Maehara berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin yang imut – imut."

Yang imut – imut. Isogai terlihat lebih bersemangat, dalam hati. Kalau masalah imut, Isogai cukup latihan agar lebih imut lagi.

"Terus jago ngatur keuangan—aku enggak suka orang matre."

Gampang! Isogai justru ahlinya. Malahan hampir setiap saat dia membantu Maehara untuk mengatur uang jajannya.

"Terus bisa masak. Aku pengen tiap hari ada bento dari kekasihku, jadi enggak perlu jajan."

Kalau begitu, mulai besok Isogai akan membawakan bento bikinannya. Dengan bahan apa adanya dirumah, dia pasti bisa membuat makanan yang terenak untuk Maehara.

"Yang penting baik hati, jujur, setia, dan tahan banting."

Syarat itu mudah. Isogai berusaha jujur apa adanya kepada Maehara. Kalau urusan setia—dia akan terus berada di samping Maehara apapun yang terjadi, mau miskin ataupun kaya sekalipun. Isogai terlahir dari keluarga kurang mampu, setidaknya dia tahan banting dengan kerasnya hidup sekarang. Kalau urusan baik hati, Isogai akan mengusahakan semaksimal mungkin.

Kalau hanya itu syaratnya... ah! Isogai makin pede untuk menyatakan cintanya. Dia harus menyatakan cintanya sebelum semua terlambat.

"Kalau begitu," Isogai memalingkan mukanya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Sebelum menyatakan cintanya, dia ingin menanyakan ini. "Menurutmu, aku ini siapanya Maehara-kun?"

Maehara terdiam, sepertinya berpikir sejenak. Lalu satu senyuman terulas diwajahnya. "Kau sangat berharga bagiku. Kau tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun..."

Astaga! Maehara mengatakan itu. Maehara bilang kalau dia tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Maehara bilang dia sangat berharga baginya. Oh, Tuhan... Isogai benar – benar senang. Kalau begini, dia makin yakin untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Lalu sebelum Isogai mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Maehara menambahkan kalimatnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan terus menjadi **teman untuk selamanya**."

"..."

Au ah, gelap.

.

Isogai _strong_ kok. Dia tahan banting.

.

.

.

 **v.**

Bagi Maehara, Isogai itu pengertian.

Dia tidak malu dengan status keluarganya kurang mampu, Maehara suka itu. Isogai juga bukanlah anak yang menuntut apapun, dia mandiri. Semua yang dia inginkan rata – rata dia wujudkan dengan hasil kerja keras sendiri. Isogai tidak pernah pemalas, dan terus tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.

Senyuman Isogai yang polos, namun menenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tawanya selalu membuat siapapun ikut tertawa.

Tentu saja, Isogai adalah yang paling berharga baginya. Dia tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Diam – diam, sebetulnya Maehara punya perasaan sayang pada Isogai. Namun perasaan ini lebih dari perasaan seorang sahabat... Perasaan yang sangat berharga, dan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan rangkaian kata – kata.

"Aku punya perasaan padamu."

Langsung saja Isogai menghentikan permainan pianonya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Maehara mempunyai perasaan padanya. Maehara... orang yang sangat dia sukainya (dan enggak peka dengan Isogai) menyimpan perasaan padanya. Astaga! Apakah ini mimpi?

Namun Isogai tetap memilih kalem, meski jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. Dia tidak mau merusak suasana ini. Maehara pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya. Yang Isogai lakukan adalah menunggu suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia ingin mendengarnya. Semuanya.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu... kau sangat berharga bagiku."

Isogia mengangguk. Maehara juga, dia sangat berharga bagi Isogai.

"Kau tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Bahkan aku bisa jadi gila kalau kau tidak memberikan kabar padaku." Maehara mengulas senyuman polosnya. Isogai langsung bersemu merah. Senyuman itu selalu menjadi senyuman favorit Isogai. "Kau tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu keluargaku. Bagiku **kau sudah menjadi seorang adik** yang paling kucintai."

 _Brotherzone?!_

.

Isogai menintikan air matanya.

Kapan rasa sakit ini mau berhenti?

(Yang jelas Isogai masih _strong_ hadapi Maehara yang gak peka – peka. Masih kuat kok)

.

.

.

—End—

.

.

.

SERIUSS! ENGGAK BISA BERHENTI NGAKAK BAYANGIN ISOGAINYAAAA :"D

Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadiku, hahahahahaha! Sakit difriendzone-in ama si doi, mana akhirnya si doi udah engga bisa ketemu lagi T^T Pelampiasannya nulis kesini! Hahahahaha!

Alasan aku milih judul biskuit coklat bukan ada biskuit coklat... warna biskuit itu mengingatku warna Maehara, terus warna selai coklat mengintatkanku dengan Isogai, makanya judulnya biskuit coklat... awas kalau ada yang nanya keberadaan biskuit coklat, ada di warung terdekat /dilempar/

Oiya, ini ada prequelnya... judulnya [ Coklat Karamel ], langsung apdet dua-duanya sekaligus. Kalau yang coklat karamel lebih condong ke Isogai. kalau ingin baca, silakan ke akunku :D

Jangan lupa review yaaa~ Terima kasih sudah membaca, ayo makan biskuit coklat bareng – bareng /ngunyah biskuit/

Salam hangat,

.

Aihara


End file.
